My Hime
by Ichihime2Fan
Summary: She finally confessed, but was confused with his answer. Late at night he responded to her.


I waited in class, looking out the window daydreaming. I thought today would be the day I finally confess to Ichigo when school end, but I've had second thoughts ever since lunch. The last bell rang, snapping me out my stupor. I got up, packing up my stuff. I can't go back now, I already asked Ichigo to meet me on the top of the roof after school.

I felt a hand on my back, I turned to find it was Tatsuki. She was looking at me with a big grin, "Are you ready to finally confess to that dense idiot, Ichigo?" she asked.

I look down. "I don't know, Tatsuki. What if he don't return my feelings?" I asked, nervously. I looked around the room to find there was only a few students left packing up there stuff, and Ichigo was already gone.

Tatsuki pat my back again, "Well if that idiot doesn't return your feelings, then how about I give a good beating after? How about that Orihime?" she said laughing.

I laughed nervously, "Uhh... no that's okay Tatsuki." I looked at the clock, and panicked. I was five minutes late. "Oh, no! I got to go Tatsuki. I'll tell you about it later!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran down the hall with my bag in hand.

I ran through the halls and up the stairs. I shot through the door on the roof. I bent over putting my hands on my knees, panting. After I got my breath back I looked for Ichigo, he wasn't here. I looked down, ready for tears start falling.

"Are you okay, Orihime?" I heard a deep voice behind me.

I turned around in surprised. "Ichigo!" I squeaked, surprised. I tried to fight the blush that threatened to come to my cheeks. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I laughed nervously, "I-I-I didn't know you were here. I thought you didn't come."

"Well of course I'd be here. You did ask me if I would wait up here after school, right?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. I just didn't think you would come..." I replied, my voice faltering. I looked down, suddenly interested in my shoes. We sat in an awkward silence, the only sound was the wind lightly blowing past us. I sighed, _'Come on Orihime, it's sooner or later.'_ I encouraged myself.I peaked at Ichigo under my lashes, and sighed the millionth time today.

"Orihime if there something that's wrong, you can tell me." Ichigo assured me. He was looking at me with a concern face.

I smiled sadly, _'He always looked at me like that.'_ "Yeah, I know Ichigo, and that's why I asked you to come up here with me." He looked at me with confused eyes, and I averted my gaze to the sky. "You see I wanted to thank you for saving me for everything you've done for me Ichigo. You've saved me so many times and I don't know how to repay you for what you've done." I said turning to him.

"Of course I would save you Orihime, your my nakama. Also I did promise I was going to protect you, and I plan to stay on that promise." he replied, his eyes seemed determined.

I laughed a little, "Yeah, your proved that back at Hueco Mundo already. But Ichigo there's something else I wanted to tell you." I turned to him, "You don't have to return my feelings if you don't want to. It's okay with me, but..."

"What do you mean, Orihime?"

I hesitated, and blushed again. I-I-I LOVE YOU I-ICHIGO"!" I yelled, obviously tripping over my words. It seemed time had stopped when I confessed to Ichigo. I had my eyes closed so I couldn't see his reaction. He didn't say anything, and I could already feel my tears sliding down my face.

"O-Orihime?" Ichigo stammered.

I wiped them away, I put on a fake smile, and looked at him. He face showed shocked and concerned. "It's okay, Ichigo. Like I said, you don't have to return my feelings. We can even pretend like this whole thing never happened tomorrow at school anyways Ichigo" I replied, still trying to wipe the tears away that still kept coming. I wish I could just jump off the roof right now and run home, but I know that wouldn't end like how I would want it to.

I walked past Ichigo, ready to go back in the school, and go home, until I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I turned around to find Ichigo looking at me, his face showed a small tinge of pink, but he had a serious look on his face. I gave him a questioned look, and he retracted his hand.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Let me walk you home, today."

I blushed, "N-N-No, it's okay Ichigo. I don't want to inconvenience you..." My voice faltered at the deep stare he was giving me. Sooner or later this conversation would end with Ichigo walking me home. I looked down, "If you want to, it's fine with me," I blushed.

* * *

We walked together to Orihime's apartment in awkward silence. Even though we were quiet I knew we both was thinking about the confession and the fact I didn't really tell her anything. Honestly I don't know about my feelings about Orihime.

I always thought of her as my nakama up until then, but now... I'm not so sure anymore if I think of her as my friend. Why am I being so hesitant of my feelings now? I've never thought of Orihime like that. But to think of Orihime think of me like that?

_'She's way out of my league. She's smart, cute, intelligent, beautiful, carei- Wait! Did I just call Orihime beautiful? Oh, damn. Seriously what the hell is happening to me now.'_

"Ano Ichigo we're here." I heard a soft voice beside me say.

"O-Oh, I see we really are here." I can't believe I just stuttered again. Damn! Damn! What the hell is happening to me man!?

I felt a small warm hand go to the top of my head. "Ichigo, are you okay? Your face is all red." Orihime asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine Orihime." _'Wow. Her hands are so warm and soft.'_ She retracted her hand back as I tried to ignore the sudden coldness it came with it.

"Okay, but are you sure you don't have a fever?" she inquired.

Suddenly I got lost in her eyes, those beautiful, big, shining, gray, eyes that I want to drown in. That soft, burnt orange, hair that I just want to run my fingers through. Those soft curves that I'd lo-

"Ichigo are you sure you don't have a fever? You've been getting redder by the seconds." her soft voice came through my thinking.

I blinked a couple times confused until I realized that just by staring at her eyes I was getting red thinking about her body. I chuckled nervously, "Uh... sure Orihime, I'm fine honestly." She flashed me a bright smile and I couldn't help but think her smile beat even the sun when its shining. It's incredible. "Well I should be going now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She blushed a little, and opened her door. "Ah, yeah I guess. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo. Bye," she said as she went into the apartment.

"Bye Orihime!" I yelled over my shoulder as I trudged down the stairs.

* * *

I jumped in my bed laying down, feeling somewhat tired but happy at the same time. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about nothing, until I thought about Orihime's confession.

I blushed, "Someone as beautiful as her... confess to me. How is that possible?" I muttered to myself.

"WHAT!? SOMEONE CONFESSED TO YOU?!" I heard an annoying voice on top of me.

"Get off me Kon!" I yelled at the plush lion. I pushed him off my chest and turned on my side facing my window.

"So who was it Ichigo?" Kon asked getting on my bed again. "Honestly I never thought any girl would ever want to confess to you. Your dense, annoying, scowl a lot, get into fights a lot, and you're rude. Why would anyone want to like you?!" he rambled.

I was too deep in thought, "I don't know. I have to talk to Orihime tomorrow so I c-"

"WHAT?!" he shouted. "MY BEAUTIFUL GODDESS, ORIHIME, WAS THE ONE TO CONFESS TO YOU!" Kon shouted.

He was starting to really push my buttons, "Yeah, so shut up before I take you in there with Yuzu!" My threat fell on deaf ears.

"WHY WOULD MY GODDESS EVER CONFESS TO A DENSE IDIOT LIKE YOU!?" He started dreaming, "Orihime is so beauiful, smart, pretty, curvi- Ahh Ichigo!"

"That's it you little prick. I've had enough of you." I picked him up harshly, and opened the door as he cried. "Hey Yuzu! I found Bostov!"

Just in seconds my little sister came in and grabbed Kon, "Oh Bostov! Why do you keep running off and more how do you always end in Ichi-nee room?" She asked as she walked away with Kon in her embrace.

"Tch." I shut the door, and crawled back into bed still in my uniform. "Finally peace and quiet." I tried to think about telling Orihime something, but I don't know what. "Do... I like Orihime?" I muttered.

Realization hit me. My heart pounded furiously in my chest, my eyes widen, and I could feel a blush spreading on my cheeks.

_Like._

_Orihime?_

'I-I-I LOVE YOU I-ICHIGO!'

I jumped up in bed sitting up.

"Orihime... loves me?" Did the realization just him me? "Orihime... confessed to me? She l-l-loves me?" I questioned.

I then thought about Orihime and her smile, and I blushed again. "She... loves me." I kept muttering, almost chanting.

"Do... I like her then?" I questioned myself. "Do I feel the same about Orihime? Do I l-love her?" I was confused, and my head was starting to hurt. _Why the hell so many damn emotions floating around? Why the hell so many fucking emotions?_

I started to forget about thinking of my feelings of Orihime and her confession, I let myself think only about her. Just pictures and memories of only Orihime. I felt the pain and my thoughts slowly fading away. Allowing Orihime in my brain, I let my thoughts only continue only of her. Her smell, her touch, smile, bright eyes. Everything. My eyes were slowly drooping closed with Orihime slowly configure in my mind as I went into a deep stupor.

* * *

I slowly went through my homework, frowning and sighing. I was thinking about Ichigo, but when is there ever a time when I don't think about him. It worried me that he didn't say anything when I confessed to him, he just offered to accompany me home.

I know he doesn't feel the same about me as I do for him. He probably doesn't need a girlfriend to hold him back now since he has his powers now. Or probably... he just doesn't like me, their is still Rukia.

Although Rukia is my friend, of course I can't help but to be jealous of her. Jealousy is a feeling everybody on earth feels. It can come in all different ways making you feel different things: angry, sad, hatred. It's just an overpowering feeling that I wouldn't want anybody to feel on this earth.

I care deeply for Ichigo, and Rukia, also Uryu and Chad. Everyone in the Soul Society also, including Tatsuki. But even if so I can't help but feel jealous from all of them.

I wish... I could be useful for Ichigo, he carries the weight all by himself. I want some weight to be carried on me too, but everyone always is against it. I could tell they don't underestimate my power, but they still will forever protect me for reasons I still don't know. I laid back, feeling a slight pressure headache.

All this thinking of Ichigo was slowly draining energy out of me. I let my eyes droop close as I let Ichigo slowly build up in my mind, taking over everything I was just thinking.

* * *

I woke up with an axe kick to the stomach, "Agh!" I bent over in pain, gasping for breath, knowing who it was coming from.

"Wake up Ichigo! Time for dinner my son!" my dad exclaimed.

I straightened myself as I landed a kick in his face, he flew backwards out my room landing the opposite hallway. "Gah! Old Goat Chin why can't you be like normal dad! You sexual predator!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, Ichigo why treat your daddy so bad my son!? I just wanted to wake you for dinner!" he cried.

I turned to the hall way only to have a foot slammed in my back, "Agh! Damn it Goat Chin leave me alone!" I yelled, landing on my hands and feet impressively.

"Hey! Guys stop fighting! Dinner is going to get cold!" Yuzu yelled.

I went to sit at the table as my dad did the same. As usual dinner went on the same, dad and I arguing, Yuzu trying to calm us down, and Karin eating silently with irritation marked on her face.

* * *

I woke up slowly, sitting up. I can't believe I went to sleep, by the dark room I could already tell it was night time. I let my eyes slowly adjust to the darkness, and I seen my homework was strewn everywhere on my little table.

I groaned, "I can't believe I went to sleep while doing homework. Nice Orihime." I grimaced. I didn't have much homework to finish, all that was left was my Math homework and it was a couple of papers front and back. Just as I was about to get back to working on my homework my stomach growled. I chuckled a little, "Well I can't do homework working on a empty stomach."

I jumped to my feet, exiting the living room to the kitchen. I turned on the light and opened to fridge I seen there was practically nothing to eat. I frowned, I have to go shopping first. I sighed, I put on my jacket and shoes and exited out into the fresh cold breeze of night. I shivered a little and walked downstairs. I thought about my confession and Ichigo once again.

That may be the worst confession a person could give. How could I have even thought for one second that Ichigo would return my feelings. I knew he wouldn't, but I still couldn't help the little hope that ignited in my heart. Even now I still couldn't deny that I still have hope that he probably would like to reciprocate my feelings. He didn't even give me a real answer... but then again I didn't let him.

I realized that I was standing outside of the 24 hour grocery store. I quickly hurried in to get me food that would probably last for two weeks. On my way home I then felt a disturbance in the air. It was close to the old abandoned hospital. I quickly went into a sprint with each couple of bags in my hand. They were really holding me back but I didn't want anything to either spill or drop.

I grimaced, _'I don't think I'll be able to get there in time.'_

"Getsuga Tensho!" I heard a yell. I came to a halt, Ichigo was there and already slaying the hollow. The hollow screamed, as Ichigo landed on the ground.

I sat there in amazement, and I heard him grumble to himself. It seemed like he didn't even notice my presence until I let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

He turned around and his eyes met mine, he blushed a little. "Oh hey Orihime. I didn't know you were there."

I blushed, and looked down. "Oh yeah, it's fine. I just arrived here." There was an awkward silence between us, and the only noise there was was only the soft blow of the leaves on the trees. I cut through the slight tension of air, "Well I should be going now. See you later Ichigo."

* * *

"Wait!" I called. Orihime looked back at me with surprised beautiful gray eyes. I walked to her and grabbed her bags and started walking to her apartment.

She squeaked, "Wait Ichigo! Where are you going?!"

"Come on, I'm walking you home. You better catch up before you get left behind!" I yelled back over my shoulder. She ran to me as I slowed my long strides, soon enough she was walking right beside me.

"Oh, Ichigo you don't have to burd-"

I gave her a halfhearted glare to cut her off, her big bright gray eyes caught mine. I turned in front of me and sighed, "Orihime how many times I have to tell you? You're not a burden, you never were, and you will never be. Well at least not for me. I like doing these things for you, that's why I offered," I said blushing.

I turned to her and seen she was blushing. "Thank you Ichigo." I heard her muttered.

I chuckled, "No problem Orihime."

Soon we walked off with her talking all about her dreams, fantasies, and the little blue men.

We got to her house, and she opened the door. "Would you like to come in?" she asked with a bright smile.

I pushed past her, "Yeah, somebody going to have to put up these groceries."

She walked in front of me, turning on the light in her living room. She had homework papers on scattered here and there on the floor and her small table. Orihime ran to the papers stacking them, she laughed nervously and looked at me, "Sorry Ichigo. I was doing homework and fell asleep."

I laughed at her, and walked to her kitchen. The lights were already on as I put the stuff on the counter. Orihime came in as I settled some of the contents in the grocery in the refrigerator and in the cabinets. I grimaced, Orihime's refrigerator was empty and so were most of the cabinets.

I heard a squeak behind me, and a soft small hand on my arm. I trailed the small hand up to its owner, she was looking at me with a pout on her face, "Please Ichigo, I can handle the rest of the groceries, you don't have to. You already done enough for me." I couldn't even describe how she looked with that cute pout, her beautiful burnt orange hair framing her face, gray pools just wanting to drown me, and her full pink lips glossed over by a cute face.

I couldn't say no to her, I sighed in defeat and looked at her. _'She just don't understand. Do she?'_ "Fine, you can put up the rest of the groceries." Her face instantly lit up, and after a second she had a frown on her face, and a blush. "What is it Orihime?" I asked.

She jumped back a little, and her face got more red. "It's nothing Ichigo, honestly I'm fine. It's just... I was wondering would you like to stay here for tea?" she asked me, and her blush was extending even more if that's possible.

I got red a little also, and looked at the time on my wristwatch. It was only 9:43, and my curfew was at 10:00, I wouldn't mind staying for a few minutes. "Sure Orihime, but I'll only stay a few minutes."

Her face immediately lit up, she got behind me and put a hand on my arm and one pressed against my back, and she pushed me into her living room. "Okay, just go in there and sit down while I make some tea and get the rest of the groceries."

I smiled at her while she retreat back in the kitchen. I sat down at the small table and looked around the small living room. I think this is the first time I've been at Orihime's home by myself. I blushed, as Orihime came in and put a cup of tea where I was sitting at. I muttered a small thanks as she sat on the right side of me. We sat in silence, saying nothing.

I looked over to Orihime, she had her head down, her hair hiding those beautiful gray irises I care for deeply. Honestly I want to talk to Orihime, say something. No, I don't want to talk, I want to hear _her_ talk.

"I'm sorry." I heard her muttered.

I looked over at her in surprised, she had tears in her beautiful gray eyes, looking at me. "Huh? Orihime... why are you sorry?" I asked confused.

She set her tea down, and wiped away some of her tears, and gave a fake smile to me. "I'm sorry for loving you Ichigo. I'm so stupid and helpless," her voice was so full of sadness it honestly hurt me. "I just... I can't stop loving you. You don't need me, I'm just so w-"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, my hands wrapped tightly around her waist, my nose buried in her neck relishing her sweet smell. She smelled just like strawberry and something else I couldn't quite put my hand on. Her arms were in between us, and I can hear her choke on a sob in my shirt, which only made me tightening my grip on her. "You saved and protected me so many times, I just don't know how to repay you. You saved me from Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Aizen. You also saved me from under Tsukishima spell. Out of all the battles we fought I never got a chance to save you. That's why I went to Hueco Mundo I wanted to protect you, but that didn't happen. For once I wanted to protect you, but you came. You came to my aid. I don't..."

My heart wrenched at her words. She wrapped her arms around my torso, as if holding on to me would make her feel better. "Orihime..." My voice was cracked, I don't like seeing her cry. "You don't what?" She didn't say anything only tightening her hands into little fist balling up my shirt, so I tried again. "Orihime! You don't what? What is it Orihime?" I called. I want to let her get everything out, let it all out to me, let me hear what her heart has to say.

She gripped her hands on my upper arm and pushed me back a little, enough for me to see her. But she wasn't looking at me, she was looking down, burnt orange hair covering her beautiful face. I lifted my hand and touched her hair, after seventeen months it grew out to her waist, and got more full and wavy. It started framing her face and made her beautiful image look even more beautiful. I pushed a strand of hair from her face and cupped it. She looked at me with teary eyes, tears continuing to falling down her face. "I'm sorry Ichigo," she whispered.

I chuckled, "What are you sorry for?" I continued to stroke the soft tresses. She didn't say anything just let me continue what I was doing. She had her eyes closed and her body relaxed against mine. I laid my head on top of hers. She had both of her hands on my chest. "Orihime I want to protect you even if it costs me my life, which it already did. I wanted to grow stronger for you so you can live without getting hurt. I saved you all those times because I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt. I wouldn't be able to bear it if you got hurt Orihime." I stopped stroking her hair, "You mean... a lot to me."

For a while we both didn't say anything, the whole room was noiseless except for the clock on the wall behind us. Suddenly Orihime broke into a sob and her little fists clenched more. I didn't know what she was crying for or whether that was a good or bad thing, so I just stay holding her.

She mumbled something in my shirt, I pushed her back a little to look at her teary eyes. "What did you say?"

She looked at me her eyes still glossed with a confused expression. "Ichigo you love me?"

My eyes softened at her, I couldn't really tell her words. So I used to old saying: Actions speak louder than words. I kissed her, I felt she tensed in my arms. But I didn't care I was to immerse in her lips. They were so soft and supple, and I realized that I wanted more, I slant my mouth against hers. She moaned and kissed me back timidly, her hands trailed to my unruly orange hair. My insides were practically on fire at this point, as I moved my hands down to her waist. All to soon we had to part ways for breath.

* * *

We held onto each other as if it would cost our lives if we let go.

And then it registered in my brain, _'Ichigo kissed me!'_

I felt two hands pick me up and sit me on something. I was sitting on Ichigo's lap. I yelped, "I-I-Ichigo what are you doing?"

Ichigo wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I trailed my hands from his hair, down to his chest, and gripped his shirt. Being so close to Ichigo I could smell him, he smelled like chocolate and mint. The smell intoxicated me, making me dizzy. I felt a hand slid down to my thigh, as I tried to bite back a moan. I gripped Ichigo's shirt that I was pretty sure my knuckles would be white by now.

"Orihime will you be my girlfriend?" I heard a gruff voice next to my ear.

I could barely stop the tears that threatened to pour down my face. I pushed Ichigo back enough to see his face and smiled. "Yes Ichigo."

I blushed at his smile. Ichigo actually smiled, he didn't smirk, or grin. He smiled. He leaned down to capture me in another heated kiss. I kissed back with the same acuteness. I was happy I finally got the person I loved most in the world, well the seconds. The first being my brother, but either way I was happy.

I felt a vibration against my butt, I squealed, breaking off the kiss. It seemed like a phone, Ichigo groaned in frustration also breaking off the kiss. His cheeks was tinted red a little but not as mine.

Ichigo stuck his hand in his pocket and got it out. "Yo. Wassup?" Ichigo asked over the phone.

I almost practically moaned from how deep and rough it was. I tried to keep my cool and clear the fog from my head. I untangled myself from him to get up and bring the cups to the kitchen. I washed out the dishes and put them back. I took a deep ragged breath, I had to get in control of my body again, but I couldn't stop the smile that threatened to surface. After a couple of minutes I walked in the living room to see Ichigo off the phone, standing up, and grumbling curses under his breath.

"Oh, your about to leave that's to bad," I said clearly not wanting him to leave.

He looked at me with an apologetic face, "Oh, yeah sorry Orihime. I stayed out past my curfew."

I waved my hands in front of my frantically, "Oh no. It's okay honestly, you don't have to apologize. I'm pretty sure your family was just worried about it, you don't have to apologize."

He flashed another smile at me, as if I couldn't stop blushing. He walked to the door as I followed him. He put his shoes and jacket back on, and opened the door. He gave me another look while he was outside. I stood in the doorway blushing looking in his beautiful chocolate amber eyes. He scratched the back of his wild orange hair, "Well I'll be going now. Also I was wondering would you like to go to the movies this Saturday with me?"

I was pretty sure my face was probably redder than Renji's hair by this point as I fidgeted, "S-Sure. No problem with me, only if you want to."

He smiled at me again, "I swear what am I going to do with you Hime." I smiled at the nickname until I felt a pair of familiar lips on mine. I kissed back timidly, but the kiss got heated all over again. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I did for his neck. I dug my hands into his scalp, I was pretty sure I would be on my knees if he wasn't holding me. One of his hands lowered down to my hip, I moaned against his lips. My toes curled as I jerked his hair, he growled in response.

By this time my lungs were practically on fire, forcing me to whimper with oxygen. Ichigo probably took that as a sign of needing oxygen and pulled back only to have his forehead pressed against mine, he panted for air as I did also. Unconsciously I pressed him against me more, wanting him to be closer than he already was.

"I should be going now Hime." Ichigo said, apparently already having his breath, when I didn't.

"Yeah, bye Ichi." I blushed at giving him his nickname, he smiled at me.

We both untangled from each other, he gave me a quick light peck on the lips and left down the stairs. "By Hime!" he called.

I smiled and closed the door. I turned around and slid down the door, and then it dawn on me. _'Ichigo and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now. And we kissed three times.'_ I couldn't stop blushing or smiling, _'I finally got the person I love now, and now I'm happy.'_

* * *

I laid down on the bed and let my head fill in with thoughts about Orihime. I looked over to my desk and realized that I would probably get scolded tomorrow for not doing my homework but I didn't care for I was thinking about Orihime.

I can't believe how I know every single detail of her appearance, well probably not every, but most I know.

I loved how her beautiful auburn locks cascades down to her slim perfect waist. How it frames her beautiful heart-shaped face so perfectly. Her long, dark, eyelashes that shield and protects those captivating big doe gray eyes that outshine even the stars. Her light pink, full, plump lips. Her ample chest that chase down to her thin flat stomach. All that led down to her long, toned, soft legs that she hide under white stockings that she now wore at school.

I sighed and smiled, "I love my Hime." With that I doze off into a slumber thinking about _her__._


End file.
